


If I Only Had A....

by MaevesChild



Series: Electrical Impulses [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anatomy, Asexuality, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff, I can't believe I'm writing this, Not sex adverse, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has an idea.</p><p>He and his lady have been together since she was still shaking ice out of her hair.  Took him a while, but he got used to being in love with her. They even worked out the intimate details of their relationship so it works for both of them.</p><p>He's happy.  She's happy.  But he wants to make it even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick had become quite adept at finding new and novel ways to give his lady love mindblowing orgasms.  

It was a strange world.  

He rarely even felt that pang of loss any more, when his body’s lack of sexual apparatus and feedback conflicted with his implanted memories.  That didn’t mean he stopped thinking about his options.

He loved her.  That part he didn’t have to worry about not feeling.  Maybe he didn’t have a flesh and blood heart, but he never questioned his feelings for her, not anymore.  And because he loved her, like crazy loved her, he wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy.

Especially now.

The Institute was rubble and no one was happier about it than he was.  Maybe they’d made him and he had to admit he was pretty damned grateful to be alive, but the things they did?  The horrors they inflicted on the Commonwealth weren’t justified by the few things they didn’t fuck up.

They hadn’t done entirely right by him either which brought him back to his current line of thinking.  By god, if he was capable of it, he swore he would still be blushing over even thinking it.  So maybe that wasn’t a bad thing, that lack of blood.  He had a better poker face this way.

They spent the last month trying to find some semblance of new normal.  They worked on the settlement, planted crops, made plans.  It was wonderful and domestic and Nick knew it wouldn’t last.  It didn’t stop him from enjoying it while it did.  Eventually, he was going to have to check the radio signal from Ellie and he was sure there would be plenty to do.

She’d agreed to become his partner full time once all the dust had settled.  They were going to leave the big, world shattering events to other people and go back to saving one soul at a time.  She got this twinkle in her eye when she said it.

“I’ll be your partner for as long as you’ll have me, Nick Valentine.”

He still smiled, remembering what he said in reply.  “Don’t worry,” he’d purred at her.  “When you get too old to keep up, I’ll just carry you.”

He meant it.  Chances were, if he didn’t get blown into metal toothpicks, someday he’d have to bury her.  He tried not to think about it too hard, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.  The flesh born Nick Valentine lost the love of his life 200 years ago.  He had a lot of make up for.

Still, all those good and unreasonable and sweet feelings aside, he had an idea.  It was a terrible idea.  It was most certainly a ridiculous and completely mortifying idea, but he was going to look into it anyway.  

They were waiting on the caravan from Zimonja.  It was both a Railroad outpost and a settlement these days.   There were still plenty of synths to protect, plenty of problems to deal with.  Zimonja was perfect for it.  It was safe and remote and about as far as they could get from the Brotherhood of Steel.  

It was an uneasy truce.  Both sides were idiotic, closed minded and at least half wrong.  Nick couldn’t wait to get away from it.

But the Railroad did know more about synths than anyone else left walking around as far as he knew.  Tinker Tom was reportedly on his way to spend some time in Sanctuary and give their resident synths a checkup.  Curie, Danse, Shaun... _Sturges_.  That one still surprised him.  Surprised the hell out of Sturges too, when he found out.  

And of course, Nick himself.  He had plans.  He smirked again.   _Weird plans._  But anything for her.

He heard the caravan first, off in the distance.  Even Dogmeat’s sensitive hearing wasn’t as fine tuned as his was.  Nick was immediately nervous.  Was he really going to do this?  He tried to get a grip on himself.  He wasn’t going to ambush Tom the moment he came down the road.  Tonight they’d undoubtedly celebrate.  Afterwards, when the beer was flowing and Hancock had passed out the Mentats, it was only then that Nick would have to get up the courage to do this crazy foolish thing.

Right now, it was still early enough in the morning that she was asleep.  She would want to be up and dressed to greet them.  Might as well wake her with a kiss.  

Nick knew he wasn’t much of a prince charming, but he did his best.

 

***

 

It was pretty late by the time he got Tom in private.  He knew he could have tried to wait until he examined him -- he did that in private.  The others looked human and had human weirdness about being naked with an audience.  Nick didn’t have that problem up until, well, her.  Hell, for the first few years after he woke up, he wandered around the Wasteland in nothing but his plastic skin.  Why not? It wasn’t like he had modesty to protect.

Granted, he’d have more skin in a few places if he’d put a coat on sooner, but it was what it was.

Tinker Tom liked Jet and wasn’t particularly into sleeping so he knew there was time.  Once nearly everyone else was done for (Hancock found a case of bourbon and well, that went about as well as he expected it would) and once Nick tucked his love into her bed, he found Tom at a workbench, puttering away.  He wasn’t wearing that crazy helmet he was so fond of and instead his dark hair was a wild halo around his head.  Tom said he didn’t need it since the Institute couldn’t listen to his thoughts anymore.  

Tinker Tom was completely out of his fucking mind.  Nick couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Tom looked up at his approach and smiled broad across his face.  

“Mr. Valentine, my man, how are you doing?”  He cocked his head.  “Gonna give a you complete overhaul tomorrow, nothing to worry about.”

Nick chuckled.  “So you said.”  He rubbed his fingers over the brim of his hat.  “Part of what I’m here about.”

“Oh?  What you got for me?  Something not working right?”  Tom sounded excited.  He always sounded excited to be honest, but he was always up for a mechanical challenge.

_Well, this will challenge a couple things.  A few moral imperatives at least._

“Actually, I, uh...I have a question.”  Nick wondered if he looked as sheepish as he felt.  “Maybe a request?”

“This sounds good,” Tom said.  Clearly Tom noticed his trepidation.  Nick regretted this already.  “Lay it on me.”

_Worst possible choice of words._

Nick cleared his throat, not that he needed to.  “Well I-”  He screwed up his lips.  He tried to just blurt it out but the words weren't coming.

_Even worse choice of words, Valentine._

He tried a different direction.  “After Bunker Hill, I figure you have a lot of Gen 2 parts.”

“That I do,” Tom said.  He deftly didn’t mention Nick's obvious discomfort.  He might be a paranoid conspiracy theorist, but he had some social skills.  “I’ve got some patches for you, help protect the old wiring.  I’ve been practicing with the seams.  I can blend the new skin right into the old stuff. You’re gonna love it.”

“I’m sure I will.”  He hadn’t even thought about that.  It would be nice, not having all the wires and tubes on display.  Maybe he could have fingers with skin on both hands.  That opened up some opportunities at least.  “But there’s more I wanted to know…”  He sighed.  “Because, well you know, right?  About _us_?”

“About you and our lovely pre-war vault dweller?” Tom laughed.  “I’m pretty sure what’s going on there could be seen from space.” Tom slapped him on the shoulder.  

Nick tried to smile but it felt like a grimace.  “We’re lovers.”

"Good for you, my man."  Tom grinned.  He had this smug, knowing look on his face.

“And I'm sure you know the Institute didn’t bother with matching nature until they got to the Gen 3 synths.  Before that we're just fancy robots.”

“Better than robots,” Tom said. “But-”  He stopped dead.  “Wait.”  Tom scratched his head.  “ _Lovers?_ ”

“I’m doing my best,” Nick deadpanned.

“But how do you... _oh my god._  Are you asking me if I can…?”  Tom’s voice trailed off.  He couldn’t say it either.

“Trust me, no one is more surprised than me that we’re having this conversation.”

Tom furrowed his brow.  “I’m sure it could be done.  Not too complicated a thingy.  Probably have to find a way to tap into the hydraulics.”

Nick wanted to pretend this wasn’t happening but he wanted to do this for her, for himself. even more.  He didn’t want them to miss out on anything if they didn’t have to.  Life was hard enough already.

He pointedly ignored several opportunities for innuendo.

Tom was patting his upper lip thoughtfully, his elbow perched on his wrist.  He nodded a few times to himself.

“I can do it,” Tom blurted out.  “I can build you a penis.”

Nick tried not to die of embarrassment.  “Say it a little louder; I don’t think they heard you in Diamond City.”

Tom’s laugh rang out in the quiet.  “Secret’s safe with me.”

“I doubt that,” Nick groused.  He shook his head.  “The things I do for love.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nick was laying on a table in the back of a house like a piece of meat.  That was, assuming meat was plastic and naked and incredibly uncomfortable.  Scratch that entire thing about not having modesty to protect.  After all these years wearing pants, it was exceptionally weird.

She’d seen him without them, though that had been pretty weird in and of itself.  It took him forever to feel comfortable enough to do it.  It didn’t make any sense; there wasn’t anything to see.  

God, he wondered how she was going to react to this new _development._

He still couldn’t believe he’d had an in depth conversation about how big of a dick he wanted to have.  Tom laughed entirely too easy.

Sure, his body, his face, it wasn’t Nick Valentine original. But if there was one thing a man appeared to be aware of, it was exactly what he was packing.  So he figured it only made sense to go with the same equipment the original had.  It gave him the advantage of knowing how to use it properly.

_God, at least he hoped so._

He’d figured out all sort of tricks in the last few months, stuff that the original never took the time to explore.  He promised himself there was no way he was going to forget about those.  This was supposed to be something extra, not a crutch.  Didn’t matter that he still wouldn't have a sex drive of his own.  She most certainly did, and boy was it a big one.  Nick definitely felt a sense of serious accomplishment when he could keep her satisfied.  It wasn’t always easy.

Tom was doing what he did best, tinkering.  He’d disconnected a series of wires in Nick’s back to make his lower body go numb.  Pain was different for Nick, or at least he assumed.  His memories were somewhat vague on the subject.  He told Tom it wasn’t necessary, but Tom wasn’t having it.  Nick didn’t like not being able to feel his feet but he gave in.  The man was stubborn and he was the one with the wire cutter.

Nick did insist on watching.  It was fascinating, the skillful way Tom grafted the skin on.  He couldn’t watch when he patched the hole in his neck, covered the back of his jaw with brand new plastic skin, but there were plenty of other holes.  And being able to really feel his right hand after so much time?  He couldn’t help but love it.

But when Tom cut into the plastic skin between his legs he had to look away.  He couldn’t feel it, but he sure as hell felt something.  

Anxiety.

 _What if she didn’t like it?_   

He laid back, looking up at the ruined ceiling and tried to remember everything Tom told him.  It wouldn’t be like those old memories.  He wouldn’t _feel_ the same way.  He’d feel -- it was easy enough to tap into his nervous system, electrify the skin like the rest of him.  Tom couldn’t risk concentrating the nerve endings like there were in a flesh and blood man.  Things might short out.

Tom was careful to make it crystal clear what he could and couldn’t do with the resources at hand.  It would work; actually _work_ and Tom seemed a little jealous that he’d be completely in control of it.  Nick remembered enough to know that would come in handy.  But it wouldn’t suddenly give him a libido. It wouldn’t change how he felt.

Nick was willing to test that one for himself, assuming she didn’t recoil in horror at the sight of it.

Nervous as he was, he knew better.  If she didn’t even look cross-eyed at him before, she wouldn’t do it now.  She’ll probably giggle.  He wondered if that would bother him.

“Alright then,” Tom said, interrupting his overthinking. “Let’s get you hooked back up and see what we’ve got.”  Tom shifted Nick’s limp lower body to the side to get to the small of his back.  Nick went with it, rolling himself towards the wall. He could only feel Tom’s hands in a disconnected sort of way.  Tom hummed to himself, interspersed with the quiet click of wire connectors snapping together.

Nick was afraid to look. It would be strange enough with all the open places patched up, the stains and dirt scrubbed off his skin.  He felt the last connector click into place.  He felt his legs, up the back of his thighs and then a strange new sensation, a soft weight on the front of his hips.  He closed his eyes.  

He didn’t dare move.

Tom didn’t say anything at first.  Nick felt him close up the seam along his spine, then he cleared his throat.

“How you doin’?” he asked, his normal jovial tone dialed down a notch or two.

Nick hissed between his teeth.  He’d be holding his breath, if he had to breathe.

“Nothing hurts, does it?”

Nick shook his head.  “Just a little strange.  Need a minute.”

“Right you are,” Tom said.  “Anything feels off or needs…”  He stifled a snicker.  “...adjusting, you let me know.  Otherwise, I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.”  

Nick swore that as soon as he felt a bit less like he was going to go to pieces, he was going to punch Tinker Tom in the mouth.

The door clicked closed.  Nick rolled over fast and swung his legs over the edge of the table.  He had some vague flash of memory.   _Do it quick, like tearing off a band-aid._  It was pretty painful, so that seemed to apply.  

Not that it hurt.  There wasn’t any pain, per se, just this vague sense of dread and a new dead weight hanging between his legs.  He stared up at the ceiling, fingers running over the new skin on his neck and down his chest.  He reached under his arm around the side where his metal ribs protected his inner workings.  Once, there was a gaping hole there.  Bullets, rad scorpion, something had torn a chunk off.  He couldn’t even remember.  Tom skillfully sealed everything back up good as new, better than when he woke up in the junk heap for sure.  

He looked at his right hand and it looked like a _hand_ finally, with slender fingers to match the other one.  She was going to like that.  Nick was good with his hands.  

Finally, he looked down.

Tom had done a hell of a job, he had to admit, careful artistry to be sure.  It looked like... _well_...like a penis.  Nick was familiar with the concept.

_Dick._

_Pecker._ Nick smirked despite himself.  

_John Thomas._

_Cock._   

He put his hand over his eyes and chuckled.  He peeked down at his new body part from underneath his palm.

“Let’s see what I can do with you.”

He snickered.  He was talking to himself.  This was going to take some getting used to.

Nick was beside himself.  He just had a strange paranoid man graft this thing on him out of spare parts scrapped off a battlefield.  He was going to use it to see if he could be a better boyfriend to a woman who spent the last 200 years in a freezer.

Nick snorted.  After this many years bumping around, he would have thought he’d seen everything.  He never expected the most surprising thing would show up in his pants.

This time, he laughed.  He sat there on the table; buck naked, patched up and with a shiny, brand new penis, and laughed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It made sense to test it, of course. Before he tried to use the thing on her, he had to get all the proverbial kinks out, so to speak.

_The kinks._ Nick wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or cry.

Thankfully, there was plenty going on today.  With the celebration out of the way, it was time to get down to business.  She was with Deacon, discussing god knows what and Nick wasn’t about to get in the middle of that.  Nick knew she was righteously pissed off at the Railroad for a number of reasons.  They’d talked about it plenty.

She was going to be occupied for a long time.  There was no time like the present.

He closed the door of their shared bedroom behind him and suddenly wished for a lock.  This wasn’t the sort of thing he wanted to get interrupted in the middle of.  How exactly would he explain that? Locks or no, everyone was pretty careful about personal space.  He’d be fine.

He needed to stop trying to talk himself out of it.  Time to take his new dick for a spin.

_Have mercy._

Tom said it would work in all the ways a real one would.  The... _uh_...emissions would have to be refilled periodically, but other than that?  Tom suggested water, for sake of convenience.  He also recommended vodka, though not for penetration.

_Ridiculous._

_Huh._  But logical really, cleanliness and all that.  Nick snickered.  She’d probably be amused.  Hancock was gonna be jealous.

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed and fiddled with his belt buckle.  He unfastened the front of his pants and took it out.  It just sort of laid there, inert.

It was funny; he remembered masturbation pretty vividly.  Detective Valentine spent a lot of time staked out in his car with seemingly unending hours to waste.  Sometimes it was a welcome distraction.  A pretty girl would walk past and he’d spin a fantasy, have an orgasm and there it was.  Like changing the oil, really.

It was weird now.  Even his favorite girl couldn’t get the old hardware to ping.  The new stuff wasn’t going to be any different.   _Conscious effort, my man,_ Tom said.   _Just like picking up your foot._  Right.  

He wrapped his hand around it.  Around him; his cock.  Best get used to it.  He focused.  

_Conscious effort._

Slowly, things started to happen.  He closed his eyes, moved his hand a little even though it was wasn’t strictly necessary.  He was pretty impressed as he felt his cock stiffen in his hand.  He squinted down at it before opening his eyes.

_Damn._

His erection was much like he remembered it.  He ran his free hand over it.  Tom was right. He could feel it, though there wasn’t that particular zing, not like the real thing.  Didn’t feel unpleasant though.  He thought about how it felt when she held his hand, or how she’d run her fingers over the back of his head.  He liked that.  

He liked it because he knew it was one of the ways she showed him she loved him.  

_Hm, never very good at showing love to himself._  She was on him about it all the time.  Might as well try.

Nick gave his cock a long, slow stroke.  

_Not bad._

He thought about her while he did it.  This morning before he headed off to see Tom, he’d woken her up with his face between her legs.  He’d never initiated like that before, always waited for her.  It was hard for him to know after all.  But he was nervous, worried about how it would be different afterwards.  

She was more than pleasantly surprised.  She left an epic slick on his face and he felt smug as hell about it.  He squeezed his fingers.

_Felt pretty good._

He thought about all those little tortured sounds she made when he worked her with his tongue, how her fingers grabbed at his head, how he’d have been practically smothered to death by her cunt if he actually needed to breathe.  She kept saying his name and the long muscles in her thighs trembled against his ears.

He realized he’d gripped tighter.  His hand was moving faster.  It felt, well, it felt _good_.

Nick closed his eyes tighter.  He remembered how it felt when he slipped his two fingers inside her.  The texture was like nothing else, soft and slick and sort of rippled, textured and smooth all at once.  When he moved his fingers, it changed, the flesh shifting and changing to accommodate his touch.  He was sure she had no idea how amazing her own body was, no matter how often she touched herself before he was there to do it for her.

_God.  It felt like...._

It happened almost without thinking.  Nick’s eyes flew open just in time to see himself ejactulate, a pulsing stream of water from the elongated opening in his cock.  He blinked.  

_Was that?_

Was that was some sort of orgasm?  It wasn’t like he remembered.  It wasn’t even really a physical sensation.  It was _her._  Thinking about her; about her pleasure, her body, it tipped him right over the edge.

_This thing was amazing._

Nick chuckled.  Shaking his head, he willed his erection to subside.  The flesh softened and he tucked himself away, zippering himself up and buckling his belt again.  He got to his feet.  His body was fine, none of that weak shaky feeling, but oddly some of the lightheaded euphoria.  

He rubbed the sole of his shoe across the little splashes of water he left on the floor.  

_Huh.  That would have been convenient as a teenager._

Tonight was gonna be interesting.

  


***

 

She was cranky.

She’d been arguing with Deacon all day.  He was insistent and she was stubborn.  He laughed at her.  Deacon was lucky she didn’t punch the teeth out of his smart mouth.

Nick kept his own mouth shut when she was like this.  Instead, he sat behind her, tucked her close between his legs and rubbed the knots out of her shoulders.  He let her vent for a while until she fell silent and sighed, leaning back against him.  

In this position he could have given her quite the shock, but he decided against it.  It really wasn’t the sort of thing you ought to spring on a girl.  Better to just tell her.

Relaxation first.  

“Thirsty?” he asked her, setting his chin down on her shoulder.  She rested her head against his cheek and sighed.  

“Yeah,” she said and he started to move, but she grabbed the back of his neck.  “In a bit.  This is nice.”  He felt the muscles in her face shift when she smiled.  “Best part of the day.”

_She had no idea._

He kissed her ear.  “Let me get you something.”  He uncurled himself from around her and she flopped back down on the bed as he padded across the room.  He had his shoes off and he wiggled his toes.  They were all patched up now.  It was nice to not hear metal clicking against the wood when he walked.  

He came back with a bottle of Nuka Cola to find her propped up on her elbows, watching him intently as he made his way towards her.  There was a hint of a smile on the corners on her lips.  

“You look good,” she said as he sat down on the bed and offered her the bottle.  She half turned on to her side to take it, cradling her head in her hand.  “Not that you didn’t look good before.”  She took a drink.

“Liar,” he said.  

She shook her head.  “Never.”

Nick’s chuckle was halfhearted at best.  It was time to tell her, but he had no idea how to begin.

“Did he patch up all the holes?” she asked before taking another sip.  

Nick nodded.  She was pretty much handing him an opening.  “All the wires are waterproof now.”

“Can’t complain the next time I drag you through a sewer then.”  She smirked.

“Doesn’t help with the smell.”  He smiled at her.  He watched her throat as she swallowed.  He was stupid to think she’d be anything except accepting.  This was _his_ girl.  She was gonna love it.  

He worked out how he was going to say it so many times he forgot that he hadn’t actually given her any lead in. She took a long drink from the bottle.  Her lips wrapped around it looked familiar.  Sexy.

“I had Tom make me a penis,” he blurted out.

Nuka Cola came out of her nose.  She coughed and sputtered, little droplets of cola flying everywhere.  Nick mentally chastised himself.

_Real smooth Valentine.  Real fucking smooth._

When she finally caught her breath, she just stared at him with her mouth hanging open, her eyebrows drawn down over her eyes.

“Did I hear that right?” she asked, coughing into the back of her hand.  “Did you just tell me that Tinker Tom…”

“Right.”

“A penis?”

Nick could only nod.  He hadn’t shorted out yet.  That wasn’t the worst sign.

“A _penis_.”

Nick made a face.  “I assume you’ve heard of them.”

She laughed uncomfortably.  “I’ve met a few.”  She shook her head.  “I sort of thought I was done with them though, I mean, considering the circumstances.”

Nick raised his shoulders.  “Surprise?”

She rubbed a hand over her eyes.  “You didn’t...I mean, I wasn’t…”  She was stuttering.  Nick grabbed her hand.

“I know,” he said.  “You love me, I didn’t need to.  I satisfy you already.”  She frowned but he soldiered on.  “I _know._  I wanted to.  I wanted to be everything you wanted.”

She squeezed his hand.  “Nick, you already are.”

He cocked his head.  “Right, this is just...an accessory.”

She snorted.  “Oh my god, an _accessory._ ”  She looked sheepish and bit her lip.  “So do I get to see it?”

“It’s all yours.”  He turned toward her, bending his knee up on to the bed to face her.  She wiped her hand across her mouth and rolled over on to her belly, scooting face first towards him.  She set her chin on his knee.  

She took a deep breath and pushed herself up a little.  Braced on one elbow, she reached out and put her fingers on his belt buckle. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes.  He nodded and she turned her gaze back down.  She was adept and had the buckle undone easy.  She slipped the button through the hole and folded back the waist of his pants, tugging a little to pull the zipper open.  Nick shifted his hips.

She reached into his pants and he felt her fingers touch his soft cock.  Her eyes got a little wider as she hooked the pads of her fingers and pulled him out.  She blinked at his cock, just laying there in his lap.

“Wow.”  Her breathing was shallow.  She looked up at him again.  “Does it…?”

Nick pursed his lips.  He nodded mutely.  He focused.  Slowly, his cock stiffened, angled up a little off his lap.  

Her eyebrows went up.  “Wow,” she repeated.  She ran her finger from the base to the tip, running her fingernail over the head.  “It’s…”

If he’d had a pulse, he was sure it would have been racing.  She looked up at him again.

“You did this for me?”  Her eyes were damp.

There wasn’t any question in his mind why he did it.

“I love you,” he said.  He would walk into a fire for her, let himself be blown into pieces to protect her.  This was nothing.  

She smiled and licked her lips.  “I love you too,” she murmured and then deftly slid forward and took his brand new cock into her mouth.

 


End file.
